


Not So Hard Living

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: M/M, старость - не радость
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканонная зарисовка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Hard Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/gifts).



> Хотела написать отзыв на "Одинокого рейнджера", а вышел фанфик. Ну что ж.

Дождавшись, пока мальчуган отправится восвояси, Тонто осторожно выглядывает из-за вигвама. Да, судя по всему, путь чист: можно идти домой. Трюк удался.  
  
Честно сказать, вечер в целом тоже можно назвать удачным: нечасто встретишь собеседника, который с удовольствием выслушает бредни дряхлого индейца о его якобы геройском прошлом. Тонто уже и сам начал замечать, как быстро стираются из памяти детали: если бы мальчик не задавал вопросов, он бы вряд ли вспомнил половину из того, что в итоге рассказал. Да и все равно большая часть событий осталась за кадром. Например, то, что к Ребекке Джон так и не вернулся - и о причинах этого поступка, в принципе, не стоит кому-либо рассказывать - не поймут.  
  
Заботливо упаковав старый костюм Джона в портфель, Тонто ковыляет к выходу. Джон всегда жутко злится, если Тонто мнет его костюм, несмотря на то, что в костюм этот он уже давно не влезает: телосложение у него с возрастом слегка изменилось. Вернее, не сказать чтобы слегка, но Джон настаивает именно на этом - кроме тех случаев, когда доказывает с пеной у рта, что у него просто кость стала широкая. Ну не дурак ли? Кость всегда одна и та же.   
  
Хромать по темным улицам приходится довольно быстро: Тонто чувствует смутную вину, что так заболтался. Время ужина уже давно прошло, а Джон без него даже наверняка не ел. Он вообще мало что может делать самостоятельно, но по-прежнему бодрится и даже возмущается, когда Тонто предлагает остаться и помочь. С другой стороны, только на заработок Тонто они и живут, так что, возможно, в Джоне за все эти годы и появилась капля здравого смысла. Всего одна, совсем маленькая, разумеется, и та - только благодаря самому Тонто. Нет другого объяснения.  
  
Дома - в их тесной кособокой хибарке на самой окраине города - его, как обычно, встречают с распростертыми объятиями.  
  
\- Явился, да? - ворчливо осведомляется Джон, глухо кашляя и скрипя креслом. Кресло у них одно, и Тонто всегда уступает его Джону. - Я, признаться, начал думать, что ты отошел в мир иной по дороге. А тут смотрю - и все надежды прахом.  
  
\- Радоваться бы недолго пришлось, кемосабэ, - щерит пожелтевшие зубы Тонто. Такой обмен любезностями у них в порядке вещей. По-другому было всего один-единственный раз, и никто из них не любит о нем вспоминать. Тонто тогда здорово перепугался. Лучше уж так.  
  
\- И то правда. - Джон улыбается в ответ, и у Тонто внутри все теплеет. Хорошо, что сам Джон об этом и не догадывается. Об этом знает только птица у него на голове, но Джон вряд ли ее поймет. Он даже своего коня понять не мог - чего еще ожидать от бледнолицего. Справедливости ради, конь понимал его как никто. Они же оба идиоты.  
  
Повисшую паузу прерывает громкое урчание живота - у кого из них, понять сложно, а скорее всего - у обоих, и Тонто спохватывается.  
  
\- Сейчас-сейчас... - он впопыхах начинает перетряхивать портфель, бормоча под нос по старой привычке. - Где же оно?.. - Он ищет пакет с печеньем, который выменял на крысу. Это была хорошая, достойная крыса, но в свое время он выменивал и более ценные вещи. Тем более, что печеньем можно накормить Джона. От крысы тот почему-то отказывается.  
  
\- Вот! - триумфально провозглашает он наконец и протягивает пакет Джону. Тот близоруко щурится и берет подношение. В пакете мало чего осталось, но он благодарно кивает и начинает шарить по карманам. Тонто догадывается, зачем, - не первый год знакомы - но виду не подает.  
  
\- Обмен! - смеется Джон и вкладывает в руку Тонто свой старый значок рейнджера.   
  
\- Хороший обмен, - одобрительно цокает языком Тонто, зная, что при следующем обмене непременно вернет значок. У Джона, в конце концов, больше ничего и нет. Разве что костюм, и тот носит Тонто.  
  
Печенье заканчивается слишком быстро.  
  
\- Прости. Поделился с птицей, - как бы невзначай говорит Тонто, но смотреть на Джона почему-то сложно.  
  
\- Надеюсь, птица осталась сыта, - закатывает глаза тот.  
  
\- Птица довольна, - серьезно кивает Тонто, и Джон снова не может понять, правда это или очередная индейская придурь. Иногда ему кажется, что на этот вопрос и сам Тонто не смог бы ответить.

\- Кажется, у нас еще оставалась кукурузная каша. Я разогрею, - героически говорит Джон и пытается подняться. Не самая хорошая идея. Хромая его нога подгибается, и Тонто приходится его ловить, а ведь и сам он далеко не юноша. В итоге они оба оказываются на кресле, и Тонто сверху. Он уже давным-давно не бывал сверху, если вдуматься, но на размышления, даже такие приятные, времени нет: если Джон себе что-то повредил, лучше принять меры как можно скорее. Впрочем, несмотря на сдавленное оханье и общий обиженный вид, кажется, на этот раз все обошлось. Тонто, кряхтя, поднимает слетевшую с головы птицу, на всякий случай еще раз окидывает Джона внимательным взглядом и идет за кашей.  
  
Джону следует быть осторожнее: Тонто не уверен, что ему хватит сил воскресить его и в третий раз.  
  
Хотя он, конечно, постарается.


End file.
